Bazaar
Event: Master of Genies Expedition - Bazaar Required: * 5 * 5 * 5 * 5 Dragon: Rewards: Items to Get Lies Revealed Melissa: I tried to get to the Bazaar, but I was attacked by a poltergeist. It kicked me out! But why hasn't it touched Ishim? How are we supposed to get to the fairytale world now? * Banish the poltergeist from the Bazaar Melissa: It is not an accident that poltergeist has attacked me! It's Ishim who turned it against us! Ishim used us to get to the Bazaar. But when we opened the portal, he tried to get rid of us! How nice that you've stepped in on time... Wishmaster Melissa: To collect the Wishmaster, we will have to win over the Genie. After having it done, we will prevent Ishim for pursuing his terrible plan of turning all mankind into slaves. * Get 3 Elixir of Flame from the Genie * Get 3 Elixir of Air from the Genie * Assemble the Wishmaster Melissa: The flame and the air are basis of the magic of Genies. The wishmaster uses it the same way as the Genie, but in contrast, he does not limit the number of wishes of his master. It is a very dangerous thing! Someone Else's Plan Martha the Maid: The Genie of Ishim got his power back! It's strange because he hasn't fulfilled any wish of his master... He summoned a poltergeist when he was trying his power. It is funny for the Genie but it's a big problem for the people who trade at the market. Can you help them? * Banish the poltergeist from the Bazaar Martha the Maid: Cage Trap *********Must Banish Poltergeist prior to assembling artifact************************ Sad Mistake Melissa: The Genie is asking for help, he is not used to having his magic power back, so he makes mistakes. And today he mistakenly summoned the evil poltergeist that now prevents to set a trap for Ishim... * Banish the poltergeist from the Bazaar Melissa: Revenge of the Genie Melissa: So you need to complete the trap. Then the Genie brings it in the right place and in the right time, and when Ishim will order to send him into the past, the Genie will do so and the villain will end up in the cell. He planned ahead of us in the past. But he will waste his time... * Get 3 Forge Coal from the Genie * Get 3 Birch Wood from the Genie * Assemble the Cage Trap Melissa: Excellent work! We have done everything we could. The Genie fulfilled the last wish of his master in an hour and he will send him into the past, right in our trap. That will be a surprise! Ishim wanted an unlimited power but he will receive a short-term captivity and eternal oblivion... Get the Reward! Open the event icon in RoM and click "Reward" at the bottom of the page. You can collect the reward as long as the event is running. So be sure to be in time!. You can keep the reward in your backpack as long as you like. Before you open it, be sure that you check your and status. If you're short before leveling up and still have , make sure to use your up before opening the chest.